landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Land Before Time Wiki
Land Before Time Wiki A Wiki dedicated to the popular children's cartoon series, the Land Before Time. =Main Characters= *Littlefoot *Cera *Ducky *Petrie *Spike *Chomper *Ruby =Families= Littlefoot's family: *Littlefoot's Mother *Bron *Grandma Longneck *Grandpa Longneck *Shorty Cera's Family: *Topsy *Cera's Mother *Cera's Sisters *Dinah & Dana *Tria *Tricia Ducky's Family: *Ducky's Mother *Ducky's Father *Ducky's Aunt *Ducky's Siblings Petrie's Family: *Petrie's Mother *Petrie's Siblings *Pterano Chomper's Mother & Father Ruby's Family *Ruby's Mother & Father *Ruby's Siblings =Others= *Great Valley Neighbors: **Hyp **Nod **Mutt **Hyp's Father **Mutt's Father **Mr. Clubtail **Mr. Thicknose **Pat **Skitter **Rocky & Dusty **Lizzie **Chatter **Big Daddy **Guido **Other Longnecks **Other Swimmers **Other Flyers **Other Spiketails **Other Clubtails **Domeheads **Hollowhorns **Onehorns *Wanderers: **Old One **Ali **Ali's Mother **Doc **Tippy **Tippy's Mother **Spiketail Leader **Rhett **Saro *Others: **Rooter **Archie **Tickles **Elsie **Rainbow Faces **Mo **Mo's Water Kin **Mrs. Mama **Sue **Sue's Boyfriend =Villains= *Sharptooth *Ozzy & Strut *Ichy *Dil *Rinkus & Sierra *Red Claw *Fast Biters =The Movie & TV Series= *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers *The Land Before Time (TV series) **The Cave of Many Voices **The Mysterious Tooth Crisis **The Star Day Celebration **The Canyon of Shiny Stones **The Great Log-Running Game **The Brave Longneck Scheme **The Meadow of Jumping Water **Days of Rising Water **Escape from the Mysterious Beyond **The Hidden Canyon **Legend of the Story Speakers **The Bright Circle Celebration **The Lonely Journey **Missing Fast-Water Adventure **The Spooky Nighttime Adventure =Rumors= Thirtenth Movie? There's recently been a rumor of another movie entitled The Land Before Time XIII: The Return of Chomper. This would more than likely show how Chomper and Ruby show up in the Great Valley, everyone's reaction to it, and eventually allowing them to live in the Secret Caverns, where they would be save from Red Claw and his Fast Biters. One can very well imagine the reaction from everybody, even from Topsy, Cera's grumpy father about seeing Chomper, a Sharptooth. Hardly seen family members Cera's mother and sisters, seen in the first movie are not seen at the end of the first movie and for the rest of the of the series. Rumor is they died on the way to the Great Valley. Ducky's father is rarely seen throughout the series after the first movie. It is sometimes asked if this is due to how Ducky's original voice actress, Judith Barsi was murdered by her own father. Chomper and Ruby seperated from their families Because Chomper and Ruby are, as of now, seperated from their families because of Red Claw and his Fast Biters, it is unknown if they will be reunited with them or what will happen to their families. Bron and Doc Prior to the Great Longneck Migration, some fans asked if Doc was Littlefoot's father, and their questions were answered when Bron came into the picture. Littlefoot and Ali Some fans have often written their own stories (fanfictions) that often has Littlefoot and Ali grow up, fall in love and get married. Rainbow Faces The two Rainbow Faces in the 7th movie are rumored to have been aliens, the way they vanished at the end of the movie. Red Claw Many fans say that Red Claw may be a relative of the first Sharptooth from the first movie.